Pappy
by GoingDownWithTheShip14
Summary: Julian one-shot. Julian doesn't show up to school on a game day and his best friend knows that something is wrong. (In case you couldn't tell, I suck at summaries)


**This is my first HSS fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy it. It kind of shows a different side to Julian a little bit c:**

* * *

It was almost immediate; Ellie's realization that something was wrong with Julian. He wasn't in class, no one had seen him, and he wasn't answering his phone. Today was a big day for the football team, which Julian should have been pumped for, but he was missing. Ellie attempted to send Julian several messages throughout the day, but he didn't answer any of them. Ellie knew something wasn't right. Julian never missed a football game, no matter how sick he was.

After school ended, Ellie drove straight to Julian's house. Ellie was greeted by Julian's mom, who invited her inside. Ellie explained that she was worried about Julian and asked if he was okay.

"Actually, Julian's grandfather passed away last night." Julian's mom's eyes were sad and regretful now.

"Oh." It suddenly made sense why Julian had missed school. "Well can I see him?"

"I'm not sure if he's ready to see anyone, but you can sure try. You know where his room is." Julian's mom knew that Julian most likely didn't want to see anyone. But Ellie wasn't just anyone; she was Julian's best friend.

Ellie walked upstairs and found her way to Julian's room. She knocked on the door and heard a shaky reply from the other side. "Go away, Hope. I'm not hungry."

"Julian, it's me." Ellie said. There was a brief moment of silence before Ellie heard shuffling coming from Julian's room and the door in front of her swung open. Julian and Ellie stared at each other for a moment before Julian pulled Ellie into a tight hug. He couldn't help but cry into his best friend's shoulder.

It was the only time Ellie had ever seen Julian cry. It was the only time she had even seen him this vulnerable before. Julian soon pulled away. "You know crying really brings out the brown in your eyes."

Julian laughed at Ellie's remark. "Thanks." He said sarcastically, wiping his eyes with his hand.

"What happened?"

Julian clenched his jaw, holding back more tears. "I don't know." He shrugged. "He had a stroke or-or something." It was obvious to Ellie how much Julian cared about him. Ellie had met Julian's grandfather a few times, and remembers her stomach hurting from laughter after each time. "I saw him three days ago." Julian continued, "He was perfectly fine. And now he's gone." Julian walked back into his room and Ellie followed. They sat on the edge of Julian's bed.

"I never realized how close you were with him."

Julian nodded. "He was my best friend. He was there for me my entire life." Julian buried his face in his hands before running them through his hair. "My dad was always more like my Nana than my Pappy. He's ambitious and career-oriented; definitely more of a nerd than a jock. And my dad is an only child so my Pappy was over the moon excited when his first grandchild wanted to play sports. He went to every football game, every swim meet, everything that I could be a part of Pappy was there. I just wanted to make him proud. That's why I was so upset when my coach at Hearst made me second string. I felt like I was letting Pappy down." Julian paused. "I-I'm not playing football anymore. I can't do it. Not without him."

Ellie sighed. "Julian, do you remember the first time I met your grandfather? It was the homecoming game against Hearst. I remember him standing up in the stands and screaming at the top of his lungs, cheering you on. You introduced me to him after the game and all he could talk about was how proud of you he was."

Julian laughed at the memory. "Yeah, I do remember that."

"Do you remember every single game after that?" Ellie asked. "Win or lose, that man stood up in the stands, screamed at the top of his lungs, and cheered you on. He wasn't proud of you in that game against Hearst because you won, he was proud of you because you were his grandson. Seeing you play, no matter how well you did, he couldn't have been happier. Watching you do what made you happy – that's what made him proud to call you his grandson. Not winning or playing first string. Do you honestly think that giving up football – your one true love – would make your Pappy proud?"

Julian shook his head, someone smiling. "I guess not."

"You don't have to play the game today. Or next week's, or even the one after that." Ellie reassured him. "But when you're ready, come back. Because I know how happy football makes you. And that's what made him happy."

Julian pulled his best friend into another hug. They sat there for a while. "Thank you, Ellie." Julian sniffled, pulling away. Julian laughed slightly to himself. "This is probably the reason Pappy never shut up about you. The one thing he asked me every time I would see him was, 'how's Ellie? Have you come to your senses and started dating her yet?'"

Ellie laughed at Julian's impression of his grandfather. She smiled at Julian and wrapped her arm around him. "Julian, your Pappy may no longer be in the stands, but there's no doubt in my mind that he's still cheering you on."


End file.
